Kamenbotoukai no Reikon
by Yat-chan
Summary: Taiki and Minako? o__O; You'll have to read it to find out what it's about.


  
This is ANOTHER requested story. Mostly about Taiki and Ami. This is for SilverNimbus, thank you so much for reading my FanFic and leaving a review ;D Thanks to all of you who review my Fanfics I wouldn't write if it wasn't for you guys. Anyway this is just the first part of the story, I'll write part two if enough people like this. By the way Kamenbotoukai no Reikon (The title of this Fic) means: Masquerade of Souls. ;p  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and the characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandai, among others, and NO copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Delicate tendrils of navy, cascaded, like flowing water, landing abruptly behind her ears. Icicle-like bangs wisped across duo pools of a deep sapphire color, which were framed in thick onyx. Her white blouse was tucked neatly beneath her knee-length navy blue, pleated skirt. White socks and a pair of maryjanes adorned her feet. Ami shifted in her seat, on the booth she sat on as her fingers typed fluidly over the keyboard of her computer, only stopping now and then when she reorganized her thoughts. Her weekend classes hadn't worn her out that day, nor had they been too much of a challenge for her either. However, her mind was not on any of what she had learned that day. All of the work she had to do for classes were finished and all set for when they were due. Her thoughts roamed more on the topic that had been printed in the paper. Numbers and symbols filled the screen as she checked and rechecked the data that she had gained from the article. She let a sigh escape her lips as her fingers drew to a stop in their motion. They fell to her lap, where they remained for a few moments. Then she resumed her typing.  
  
Minako bent down and picked up another book to shelve. A few strands of her waist long golden blonde hair were pulled back, kept in place by a big red bow. Her baby blue eyes scanned the book shelf; she was wearing a light orange form fitting halter dress. Minako paused in her activity of restocking books to look over at her friend; who was sitting on a tall stool near the counter of the cafe/bookshop. She smiled brightly and walked over to greet her friend. "Konnichi'wa Ami-chan!" she said cheerily as she leaned across the counter to peek at what her friend was typing. She looked down instead at the newspaper, a frown curving her lips. "Oh, Ami-chan don't tell me your doing homework! It's the weekend!" she exclaimed.  
  
The blonde's feminine voice pulled Ami from her trance as she looked over to see Minako; the assistant manager of the cafe peering at the newspaper in her hands. She bit her lip, at Minako's reprimand. "Konnichi'wa Minako-Chan ... I just wanted to get it done," she said in a flat voice, putting the newspaper back in its slot. Her eyes scanned the words she had written down on her laptop and when she was satisfied she clicked on save and lowered the screen.  
  
The blonde watched Ami curiously for a moment. She was a nice girl, polite, but occasionally, as now, her behavior made Minako pause. She shook her head, determined to lighten the mood. "Taiki-kun is here!" Minako squealed!" She shifted her gaze and got a dazed, almost dreamy look in her eyes. Ami just blinked. Minako struck a cute pose with one hand in a v-sign, the other cradling a book. "I Sailor Venus the Goddess of love and beauty will get a date with him for sure!" Minako beamed and Ami sweatdropped, as she suppressed the urge to turn around and look at Taiki.  
  
"Aino-san," came a long-suffering voice, full of patience and a small dollop of amusement. The store's manager, Yamada Hiroshi, leaned on the counter. "Get back to work please, your shift ends in fifteen minutes and you'll have plenty of time to talk to your friend then."  
  
Minako blushed and bowed. "Gomen, Yamada-san!" Stifling a giggle, she waved at Ami then turned her attention back to replacing the books on the shelf.  
  
A soft smile graced Ami's small lips at her energetic friend's comments. And she sneaked a glance over at the tall bishounen at the other end of the cafe before she resumed her studying.  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
  
Taiki sat comfortably in a corner table of 'Something's Brewing Cafe and Bookshop. Chestnut tendrils were tied back into a low ponytail. Deep violet oculars were fixed on the thick book of poetry in his hands. A serious expression played on his handsome features. He was clad in black slacks, and a white button up shirt. His black blazer was hung neatly behind the chair he sat in. Taiki took a sip of his coffee as his eyes scanned the pages of his book. He liked to come here to read and study; it was normally about as quiet as the university library, with the added benefit of being able to sip a warm drink. The biology text he had brought with him, however, lay forgotten on the table.  
  
"And their sun does never shine,  
And their fields are bleak and bare,  
And their ways are fill'd with thorns:  
It's eternal winter there."   
  
  
He continued to read through Blake's poetry with great interest, fascinated with the stylings of the poet. The Songs of Experience felt most familiar with him in his current state of mind, dark but truthful. And the Songs of Innocence ... his hands had been forced to quickly skim over those pages, the light, optimistic view on the world not something he could identify with. Konnichi'wa Taiki-Kun!" A bright voice greeted.  
  
Taiki looked up from his book, frowning at the bright, cheerful voice. "Minako!" Taiki squeaked, the sound almost a shriek as he stared at the cheerful blonde. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Minako smiled brightly at Taiki. "Did I surprise you, Taiki-kun?" Slipping into the chair across from Taiki, she giggled softly. "I work here now! On weekends isn't that great?" Minako exclaimed happily.  
  
"Everything you do is a surprise, Minako," Taiki muttered under his breath. "Yes, it's wonderful." he answered flatly.  
  
Minako only smiled, Taiki had no girlfriend as far as she knew and Minako was going to take charge! She was going to go out with an idol! She smiled triumphantly. "Taiki-kun.."  
  
"Yes..?" Taiki asked. Minako grabbed him by the shirt collar, and yanked him forward. "Taiki-kuuuun!" she repeated and gave him the biggest smile she could muster. "I'm glad you're here! Let's go!" Taiki gave her a clueless look. "G-go? Where?"  
  
"No time to talk!" cried Minako, as she stood up and yanked him up with her. But as she pulled an unwilling Taiki with her towards the door they were met with a familiar pair. Taiki stopped his struggling to peer at his Princess and teammate as they entered the cafe. His violet eyes observed Kakyuu first and he just blinked.   
  
Kakyuu's shimmering crimson tresses cascaded down her slender back reaching just above her knees. Her wispy crimson bangs brushed eyes of a lustrous cranberry hue. Pale skin. Rosy cheeks. Thin eyebrows. Her full rose colored lips were pursed into a lovely smile. Above them, a perfectly small nose. A loose, backless, red, sequined spaghetti strapped top hugged her chest, ending right above her bellybutton. A pair of faded jeans were effortlessly folded above her ankles. Revealing a beady, black anklet and dainty sockless feet adorned in a pair of black sandals. Her perfectly manicured nails were of the same red hue as her glossy lips. Beside her with his arm draped across her shoulders stood Seiya; his unruly ebony tresses were held in a low ponytail which trailed down his back to just past his waist. Short, acute bangs led to twin pools of the deepest cerulean hue; which at the moment were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. His lips were curved into an amused smile and his lean frame was clad in a long-sleeved black shirt, and a slightly baggy pair of khakis.  
  
"Seiya-Kun, Princess Kakyuu?" Minako tilted her head curiously at the couple, and in her stupor she loosened her grip on Taiki in turn allowing the tall bishounen to move away from her and dust himself off. He bowed courteously to his Princess and smiled lightly at both she and Seiya. "Konnichi'wa." He said softly.  
  
Seiya and Kakyuu exchanged a look - then they smiled and nodded to both Minako and Taiki. "Konnichi'wa.... Are you two going on a date?" Kakyuu inquired innocently the smile not leaving her lips. Seiya suppressed a snicker as he observed the floored expression that came to Taiki's face at hearing their princess's question and the hopeful dreamy look on Minako's face.  
  
"Maybe...." Minako said softly and her voice trailed off wistfully as she peered up at Taiki. Taiki nibbled on his bottom lip slightly, sweatdropping. "N-no... no we were not." Taiki mumbled.  
  
Minako pouted and Taiki sighed adverting his gaze away from her to look back at Seiya and their Princess, both of them seemed very amused at his predicament. The group walked back to the table Taiki had been sitting in, Seiya and Kakyuu sat together on one side of the table while Taiki and Minako sat across from them. Taiki packed his books away, and they ordered ice cream. Seiya and Kakyuu were sharing a chocolate sundae and Minako ordered a bowl of strawberry ice cream while Taiki only had a milk shake.  
  
After a moment Taiki took out one of his books and began to read again. Minako pouted. "Taiki, how can you read when you can engage yourself in an interesting conversation with me?" Minako whined.  
  
"I've been wanting to get started on this." Taiki stammered, looking at Minako's annoyed face. Minako snatched up the book, and put it on the other side of the table with an evil grin. Taiki blinked at her, and then went to sipping his shake, feeling Minako's eyes on him as well as the eyes of his princess and teammate. His gaze shifted to Kakyuu and Seiya for a moment, wondering why they had been so silent. They were up to something.  
  
Kakyuu leaned to the side and whispered something in Seiya's ear, after a moment a smile came to the raven-haired idol's lips and he nodded down at Kakyuu before shifting his gaze to Minako.  
  
"Minako-chan .. come with me. I'll buy you another ice cream." He winked at her playfully and she blushed. Minako looked at Kakyuu for a moment but the crimson-haired princess only smiled. "Okay! Arigato Seiya-Kun!" Minako said happily as she jumped up from her seat and walked around the table, she then glomped onto Seiya's arm. He just sweatdropped and with a lingering glance in Kakyuu's direction he led Minako away from the table. Kakyuu brought her slender hand to her lips to suppress a giggle. She glanced at Taiki and smiled softly. "Taiki-kun I've been meaning to talk to you ... You're so intelligent! I admire your knowledge." Kakyuu said softly.  
  
Taiki smiled lightly at the crimson-haired woman before him, though he didn't understand why she was complimenting him all of a sudden. "Arigato .. princess." He said just as softly. Kakyuu smiled and gestured towards where Ami was sitting. "You've always had a mind for learning... Tell me now .. about that girl, Mizuno Ami... Do you have feelings for her...? I think you might, deep down in your heart. She's so clever, like you. You'd like to be with her I believe. Maybe you should ask her out to dinner?" Kakyuu giggled as she imagined what Taiki was thinking at the moment.  
  
Taiki actually blushed lightly at the Princess's words. He sweatdropped. Kakyuu had a look of rare mischief in her scarlet eyes, one she only had when she was plotting some prank or joke with Seiya, or a surprise for all three of them. "I do not think that is a good idea," he said in an undertone to the red-haired Princess.   
  
"Why not? Having a relationship is not a waste of time, Taiki-kun. It just isn't healthy for you to be so isolated from everyone else on this planet. You need to get out and have some fun. And don't give me the 'I don't have time' bit. You have plenty of time," Kakyuu responded, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I have a duty to you and to my teammates, Princess," he said stiffly. "Such things are not for a soldier such as myself."   
  
Kakyuu raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Then maybe you have forgotten the true purpose of a sailorsenshi."  
  
Taiki blinked immediately recognizing the authoritative tone of the princess of Kinmokusei he nodded slowly and reluctantly stood from his seat. A light smile came to Kakyuu's lips as she watched him walk towards Ami.   
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Taiki approached from behind, watching her for a moment first before speaking. "Excuse me, Mizuno-san," he said softly.   
  
Ami perked up, glancing over her shoulder and up to see Taiki behind her. "H- Hai?" Smiling gently at him, she set down the newspaper she had been reading. "I wanted to ask you something, Mizuno-san." Taiki said softly.  
  
"Oh? What would that be, Taiki-san?" Ami asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her blue eyes. She tilted her head again trying to ignore her heightening heart rate as his soft eloquent voice breathed her name.   
  
He bowed, then straightened again, intense violet eyes boring into hers. "Do you have any pending social engagements for next week?"   
  
"Ah, not that I really know of, Taiki-san, other than my usual school and work schedule." One thin eyebrow raised at his question, Ami never wavering as his piercing gaze met hers.   
  
Taiki blinked, staring into her eyes. "Would you like to have dinner with me next week?"   
  
As those words slipped over his lips, Ami expected herself to suddenly open her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Just a dream, like one that had flitted through her mind the few pleasant nights of sleep she had gotten. She blinked a few times but knew that the violet gaze she stared into was indeed there.   
  
"Hai, Taiki-san. That would be ... lovely."   
  
"Will you come to our house on Saturday evening? I will give you the address." Taiki drew a small notepad and pen from one pocket and scrawled for a moment on a sheet of paper, before ripping it off to hand to her.   
  
Ami's delicate hand reached out almost timidly to take the slip of paper from him, her fingers brushing over his lightly as she took the paper from his long fingers. "I'll be there on Saturday, Taiki-san. Will seven be all right?"   
  
Her lips curved into a soothing smile, hearing his words falter for a moment, for once losing his composure though he quickly regained it. "It sounds fun, Taiki. Domo arigato." Looking down slightly, she saw that her fingers still lay on his.   
  
"Seven will be fine," Taiki replied, filing the time and date away in his mind. He stood awkwardly for a moment, then bowed to her, releasing her hand. "I look forward to seeing you, Mizuno-san," he said, before moving back toward Seiya and Kakyuu.   
  
"And I you, Taiki-san," Ami said softly though the tall male was already walking away. She tucked away the slip of paper, though she had already memorized the address.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
"Mission accomplished?" Seiya asked his friend on his return, never bringing his eyes away from Kakyuu even as Taiki approached them.   
  
"If you wish to call it that," Taiki said softly to Seiya figuring that the princess had explained things. He looked around seeing no sign of Minako and breathed a sigh of relief. "I invited Mizuno-san to our home for dinner on Saturday."  
  
"That's wonderful! "Kakyuu exclaimed happily.  
  
"You sure you want to subject her to dinner with Yaten?" Seiya chuckled lightly, bringing his eyes back to Taiki, Kakyuu elbowed him softly but he just grinned.   
  
Taiki shrugged. "She would probably enjoy his company more than mine. He is more skilled in this area than myself."   
  
"Shame on you Taiki-kun, don't talk like that. You're just as good as anyone. Besides I think Ami-san likes you." Kakyuu said softly, Taiki smiled at the sincerity in her voice.  
  
Seiya leaned forward, bopping Taiki lightly on the arm. "You're dense when it comes to some things, Taiki! Oi!"   
  
Taiki blinked down at Seiya. "What...?" A frown crossed his lips.   
  
"Am I going to have to spell it out for you?" Seiya rolled his eyes at his dismissed teammate, pointing him to look at Ami. "Like Kakyuu-hime said, Ami. Likes. You. Don't know why, but she likes you." He flashed a grin at the brunette. "And I think you like her back!"  
  
Kakyuu looked from Taiki to Seiya and smiled lightly resting her head on Seiya's shoulder. "She is very nice," Taiki said stiffly, either not comprehending or ignoring the other shade of meaning in Seiya's words.   
  
"Mmmm hmmm," Seiya said, chuckling at his somewhat-dense friend as he wrapped his arm gently around Kakyuu's shoulders. "Go on, you should go plan dinner for your daaaaate, Taiki!" He snickered, enjoying the slight looks of anger in those violet eyes.   
  
"It is not a date," Taiki muttered, fixing Seiya with that impressive violet glare, as he bent down to pick up his things.  
  
Seiya smiled in response to the glare. "Isn't it though?"  
  
"It is not a date," Taiki repeated. "It is merely a small social engagement." The words were almost sullen. And he bowed to Kakyuu. "I'm going back home. Good-bye Hime." With another glare to Seiya, Taiki walked towards the exit of the cafe, he opened the door, feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun pour in through the open doorway as he stepped outside.  
  
Seiya and Kakyuu watched Taiki until he was out of sight then they both turned to face each other. Seiya pulled off his sunglasses and slipped them in his pocket as he laid back on his chair, in his usual relaxed way keeping an arm around Kakyuu. "Seems this day was made for love," he said in a teasing, fake romantic way, dropping his eyelids, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Ne, Seiya, you're horrible," Kakyuu giggled, shaking her head lightly at his antics. "Have you met this Mizuno Ami? I don't think I've met her yet. I only saw her a few days ago..." Kakyuu said.  
  
"I have seen her." Seiya smiled. "And what I have seen, tells me more than enough." Seiya winked down at Kakyuu and she blushed. "There is something in her eyes, something that sends a message I haven't caught. I feel her fragile, yet strong ... and they seem to make each other feel good inside. Oh, and from what I have heard," he smiled at Kakyuu, "she likes poetry. Well, we'll get to know her better next week."  
  
Kakyuu nodded softly resting her head on Seiya's shoulder again, her gentle voice lowered an octave. "I just hope that she can understand Taiki. I want to see him loved sincerely, I want him to realize that there is life in his heart, and not only in his brain." Kakyuu murmured softly.  
  
"Whoever could understand Taiki?" Seiya kidded lightly, tightening his embrace around his crimson haired princess. "But I do agree. In the short time I saw her that day in the bookstore, there was something about her." He folded his fingers under Kakyuu's chin, and he tilted his head down to rest near hers, their faces so close his lips almost tickled hers as he exhaled. His dark lashes touched on Kakyuu's pale cheek as Seiya's eyes slowly closed, his chin tilting forward to have his lips press gently against hers. Kakyuu's eyes fluttered down brushing her eyelashes against her cheeks. Her lips seemed to melt under the gentle pressure of his lips. Kakyuu leaned closer into the inviting circle of his arms, her own arms sliding up hesitantly and apprehensively up around his neck.  Fingers gently clasping about the nape of his neck tickling the fine tendrils of his hair with her finger tips. A soft sigh signaled her submission to the sweet meeting of lips.  While Kakyuu's kisses were soft and sweet, Seiya's were gently insisting, demanding more from her, yet still letting her set the pace.  The strong cage of his arms highly appealing bringing her a warm comfort. "Oh, Seiya..." Kakyuu whispered breathlessly as they broke apart from their kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled softly, reaching up to caress the side of her face. "Don't worry, things will work out for him. And dinner shall be interesting. Let's leave it at that." He said softly. Kakyuu nodded and they embraced.  
  
  



End file.
